In Your Debt
by Murasame Warrior
Summary: A story recounting Muffy and Loca's past with Alana. A story on how they met, became friends and how their friendship ended. This story tells why Muffy and Loca are so loyal to Alana, and it's about time someone found out about their past. xCOMPLETEx
1. Changes

**In Your Debt**  
A/N: This is my second TSR fic…and this time, I won't be writing a femslash story. This is an idea I have been thinking of since last month, but couldn't write it because I was finishing another story. I have taken the liberty of constructing my POV on why Muffy and Loca are so loyal to Alana. Yeah…sure, Alana's the spoiled bully, but this fic sheds some light on her good side. The fic spans from the point where they meet, up to the point where Muffy and Loca leave Alana. Well, hope you enjoy this one. If you don't, I guess there's nothing I could do about it. :-)

**P.S. An anonymous student narrates the story in 1st person.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own That's So Raven or any related characters.**

It's amazing how things can change in just a short span of time. The middle school term is not yet over, and only a few quarters have gone by, but so many things have altered. The number of students getting higher grades has increased, more and more people are taking part in school activities and after-school programs, and of course, several wonderful relationships have blossomed within the student community.

But if there are good changes, there are also those…not-so-good ones.

One of those changes is the growing problem of ruined friendships. Peer pressure have taken its toll on some of the friendships I thought were gonna last. Break-ups of big and small factions, misunderstanding between the best of friends…this sort of plague has scourged the student body. Of course, some have been able to survive this, like Raven Baxter and her best friends, Eddie and Chelsea. But since every group of friends is different, not all friendships are saved. I bet you're asking why I'm talking about this. It's because of the intrigue that hit me, when one of the strongest friendships I know suddenly disappeared into nothing more than a memory for the student body.

Alana, Muffy and Loca. Loca, Alana and Muffy. Muffy, Loca and Alana.

No matter how you rearrange these three names, they'll always stick together. They'll always sound the same. For those of you who do not know, this group of friends is the most feared bully party in our school. Muffy, the Peppy Princess of the group, is an expert in the name-calling and nuisance department. Being a perky prep, she can be somewhat of a bubblehead and can do you in with just a few of her name-calling skills. Loca, on the other hand, goes for the "direct approach". She's the traditional, "give-me-your-lunch money-or-else-you're-gonna-get-it" bully, always threatening people with her intimidating fists. I once crossed paths with this girl…and I very was lucky to leave the school still alive and in one piece. And when I say very lucky, I mean it. And of course, Alana, the leader. She's the Queen of Mean, and anyone stupid enough to provoke her is surely going to suffer in hell for the whole year. And maybe even the next.

They always stuck together, as if conjoined by a super strong glue. There wasn't a time when I saw even one of them apart from the group. I have known them since third grade, but almost everyone else say they got together as a group in the second grade. The Terrible Trio, as we call them, always off somewhere causing trouble and mischief. But despite the deplorable reputation of theirs, they are still one of the most popular and well-respected parties in the school. I've never seen them fight before…and I've always doubted that they ever had a misunderstanding. They always seemed so together…as if nothing could ever separate them. I always thought their friendship could surpass anything.

But I was wrong.

After enduring countless complains regarding Alana and her posse, the school had to report Alana to her parents and recommended her to spend some time in a more…"stringent" environment. "To help shape Alana's jagged repute", They say. Thus, Alana had to go to military school. She had to leave her school, her life…and her friends behind. It was hard for Alana, Muffy and Loca. For Alana, losing the solace her friends give her, and for Muffy and Loca, losing their beloved leader. They made a promise to one another that no matter what happens, they will always stick together. "Through rain or shine, through sleet and snow, through gross boyfriends and low allowances…" It was a promise of true friendship. I caught sight of the exact moment when Alana had to leave for military school. Muffy and Loca were outside her house, saying their final farewells to their friend. Alana was crying, holding a suitcase in one hand, and was hugging Muffy with the other. Loca tried hard to not let her tears stream down, but failed to do so. After the heart-breaking scenario, Alana boarded their car and drove off to the sinister military school.

What's worse about the situation is that the thing I feared most has come true. The inseparable Terrible Trio has been broken.

Those events soon led Muffy and Loca to become temporary social outcasts, demoralized from the loss of their leader. They felt so alone and naked without Alana…they knew they would be nothing without her. Not just _then_, but even now. But soon enough, things started to look up, for along came Bianca. Bianca…when I thought Alana's the absolute worst…this girl comes along. She's ten times worse than Muffy and Loca's former leader. "Bianca's so bad, she got _kicked out_ of military school!" The rumors instantly started flying around in the school, infecting every conversation like a highly contagious virus.

But something no one expected happened. When Muffy and Loca started hanging out with Bianca, they then started to forget all about Alana…and started to treat her like some geek forgotten by time. They made fun of her, on how she was sent to military school, seemingly forgetting all they have gone through. It's maybe because of Bianca's influence, I think. You see, Bianca doesn't exactly like Alana…and since Alana's former cohorts decided to join her…well you know where the story's headed. And as time with Bianca went by, Alana, Muffy and Loca's friendship deteriorated.

Maybe Muffy and Loca's simple, yet incredibly foolish, desire to join the worst person in school contributed to this...  
-o-o-o-o-

But one day, I learned from a friend about the Terrible Trio's past, how they got together and stories of the like. My friend told me everything about their history. I grew fond of their story and wanted to hear more. It's not exactly what I would call snooping…I would refer to it as an "inquisitive investigation". And I think it's also about time everyone knew how they got together…hopefully to finally patch up the hole in their friendship.

This is their story.  
The story of how their friendship began.  
How it ended.  
And how it will hopefully start over again.


	2. The Orphan

**Disclaimer: I do not own That's So Raven or any related characters.**  
A/N: Before you start reading this chapter; I would just like to point out that these situations are highly, completely and utterly fictional. So don't go flaming me for some stuff that you think are out of place or just not likely to happen in the TSR world. Remember, this is **FANFICTION**: **FICTION** written by **FANS**. :-)

My friend first told me how Alana and Muffy met. It seems that they go way back in Pre K, more like before Alana was to study in preschool, actually. Alana was 4 then, and she always stayed inside the house, playing with her expensive toys…away from the world. Her family belonged in the higher society, and all that she asked for, she always got. Her mom and dad gave her the most incredible toys, the most beautiful and _expensive_ clothes, and not to mention the coolest room a kid could ever have. But despite the luxury and opulence in Alana's life, she felt empty. Every afternoon, she would sit by the windowsill of her room, staring blankly into the sky while holding a teddy bear in her arms, which she talked to often.

"I want to go out and play with a real, live kid…" She often wished to her teddy bear. "A real child…just like me…" How she longed to play with some other kids…not locked up in a room with just a bunch of lifeless playthings. But her home is secluded from the city, and where they lived, no one else did. So, she had to settle with her dolls and stuffed animals as her "friends". Alana asked her parents countless times why they were away from the people, but always got the same, unhelpful answer:

"Go ask you mother,_ hija_." Papa says.

"Mommy's busy, honey. Go ask daddy." Mama says.

Alana never got her answers to these questions. She just continued to stare longingly outside her window in forlorn afternoons, seeing only the wall and the guards that protected their house…the wall and the guards that kept her locked inside the prison that is her house. Alana never saw kids nearby their house. All she saw every single day were her parents, their army of maids and some other help. The only time Alana saw kids was when her father took her with him when he went to check the current stock standings of his business in the city, which only happens twice in one year. She would look at the kids playing happily by the pavements through the tinted window of their shiny black car. And she very felt desirous about it. Many times she thought off sneaking out of the house and venture on her own, but since she was still little, the horrors outside the house's gate kept her in, no matter how great the temptation was.

All Alana wanted was to have a friend to talk to.

Her parents never actually saw the loneliness in their child's eyes. Their desire to protect their one and only jewel led them to the ridiculously paranoid plan of locking her up inside the house. They even plan to get her a home-study program. Alana's parents feared so much for her that they have forgotten that she was a kid who needed friends and the sun. And the child hated this so much. She thought she would never get to go out until she's all grown-up, but it all changed when her 5th birthday arrived…

"I want a friend." Alana's wish couldn't get any simpler. Her parents were expecting some sort of wish for a toy or a pony, and were rendered flabbergasted when their child asked for her strange birthday gift. Mama and Papa tried to reason out with her, but since the rule of, "What Alana wants, Alana gets" was in effect in the house, they had to give her what she desires. Besides, they gave her all her wonderful things on their own will. Alana didn't ask for them, and this was the first time she _did_ ask for something. So, the little girl's wish was fulfilled.  
-o-o-o-o-

On the day of her 5th birthday, Alana was taken to an orphanage. At that point in my friend's story, I could already predict what was going to happen next. And I'm sure whoever's reading this knows, too. Her parents took her there to choose a friend that she could visit every now and then. Alana was sort of nervous when she entered the orphanage. Her parents then led her to a room where the orphans were, and asked her to pick her new friend. At first, Alana couldn't find a suitably…"appropriate" kid. Most of them were running around, slamming pillows on each other's heads; while some were jumping beds and were being rowdy. Alana didn't want some sort of primeval child to be her friend. She looked around a bit…until she saw this one lone girl sitting alone on a bed, hugging a doll in her arms.

At that point, I had to interrupt the story. I couldn't believe where this account was headed! I couldn't believe who the girl in the orphanage was.

"Hi." Alana greeted, approaching the little girl. The girl had unclean blonde hair, who looked so scruffy in her dusty dress and looked at Alana with eager blue eyes. "My name's Alana!" Alana said, extending a hand. The girl didn't speak for a while, and eventually took Alana's hand and shook it.

"I'm Muffy." Said the girl, as she shook Alana's hand.

"Nice to meet you Muffy!" And soon, the two girls chatted, laughing together in merriment of sorts. After a while of fun, Alana ran back to her parents and without hesitation, declared Muffy's name to them. Mama and Papa signed the friend visit papers and were feeling very happy that they made their one and only daughter extremely happy.  
-o-o-o-o-

A few weeks went by, Alana didn't forget to stop by the orphanage as often as she could to visit and play with her friend Muffy. Alana would sometimes bring some of her toys and clothes and give them to Muffy. This made the orphan very happy and made her grow even closer to Alana. The two friends gravitated towards each other closer with every visit, and it was like a dream come true for both girls. One afternoon at the orphanage, Alana ended up asking Muffy about why she became an orphan.

"My parents…" Muffy said, sniffling a bit. "They're up there now…but I know that they are always watching over me…my guardian angels…" Muffy sniffled sadly, gesturing upwards, where her parents are now peacefully resting. Muffy then told Alana how her parents died when their home was broken into. She said that her mom managed to get her to the orphanage, but then was killed afterwards and started to cry. Alana then felt great pity for her friend. She hugged Muffy and begged her to stop crying.

"Shhh…" Alana comforted her friend affectionately. "I'm sorry I brought it up." Alana was now close to tears, hearing all about the terrible fate Muffy's parents suffered.

"No, it's…not your fault." Muffy muttered sorrowfully, tears wetting Alana's shoulder. Alana then looked at her straight in they eye and proposed an idea.

"…Um, tell you what…" Alana began, clearing her friend's face of any tears. "I will convince my parents to adopt you."

"Really?" A sparkle of hope occurred in Muffy's teary eyes. Alana nodded happily. "But…what if they refuse? I mean…I'm just a scruff-"

"They will agree." Alana cut her off, holding Muffy's hands. "I will _make_ them agree." Alana hugged her friend again, consoling her with her kindliness.  
-o-o-o-o-

It wasn't long 'till Alana got her parents to agree, but only to a temporary adoption. Muffy was only to be adopted by Alana's parents until someone else wants to adopt her for good. My friend said it took quite a convincing for Alana's parents to agree, but the girl did it in an amazingly short time, and the deal was good. Alana then returned to the orphanage two days later to tell Muffy the good news. Muffy was ecstatic, exceedingly euphoric about it. The friend visit papers were then scrapped, and the fresh new temporary adoption papers were now signed. Muffy said goodbye to the people at the orphanage and was now headed towards a new start in her life.

Another surprise then came into Alana's life after Muffy was adopted. Her parents saw how much Alana grew happier when she gained a friend, and decided to move into the city and cancelled their plans to home-school Alana. They now moved in the city of San Francisco and decided to enroll Alana and Muffy in an ordinary preschool. Mama and Papa saw how much Alana was happier when she got a friend, and regretted all those past years that they kept their child isolated from other kids her age.  
-o-o-o-o-

Alana and Muffy went through Pre K together, and when they were already in the 1st grade, the best friend of Alana's dad decided to adopt Muffy, and treated her very well. The girl didn't disapprove much, because she knew she would still see Alana often. So, even though they do not live together under the same roof anymore, Alana and Muffy's friendship strengthened, eventually leading them to become best friends. Muffy owed so much to Alana, for if she hadn't met her, she'd still be stuck in the orphanage, without a family. And that's why Muffy was so devoted to Alana...it's just unfortunate how she just set her past with Alana aside...

Oh, and my friend said it was also in the first grade that Alana gained another friend she knew she could depend on. A girl named Loca.


	3. Street Urchins

**Disclaimer: I do not own That's So Raven or any related characters.**  
A/N: Hey guys! First of all, I'd like to apologize to all of you- especially those who were waiting for updates and those whom I kept hanging. I'm sorry for updating just now. I've been EXTREMELY busy with school and I didn't have the time to write or updating on anything. Well, this will be the second-to-the-last chapter for IYD, and this will focus on how Alana met Loca. And I can't help but stress again that **these events are purely fictional**, so please do not send me flames. 

I was speechless after I heard about Muffy's story. I've always thought that she was from an elitist family- well-pampered from birth with an exorbitant lifestyle. I asked countless questions to my friend, trying to verify if Muffy's past was really spent in an orphanage. My friend answered them dutifully, as she understood my stunned situation perfectly. After hearing for many times that the story was true, I stopped arguing with her and listened to the remainder of the Terrible Trio's tale.  
"Loca…is very fortunate." My friend started to narrate. She bowed her head, as if unable to continue with the story. I brushed away some stray strands of hair from her face and saw that she was crying. I used my thumb to smear away the tears that were running down her face and asked her to continue with the story.

Alana was now living in one of the houses in the suburban streets of San Francisco, two doors up from Muffy's house. They would both go to school together and went home together as well. This routine kept up for a year during Pre-K. Their friendship strengthened to an unbelievable extent during this short span of time. Alana and Muffy became unbreakable. By the time Alana stepped into the 1st grade, loyalty was strengthened and the last member of the Terrible Trio was accepted.

It was after school one day. Alana and Muffy were picked up by Alana's father and were riding in a sleek black sedan. Both children were tired from the activities they had done in school that day. Alana's dad took a glimpse of the two girls from his rear view mirror. The two were awake, but their eyes drooped heavily from fatigue. He smiled and asked the two girls how their day was.  
"You two looked so pooped out. What did you do in school today, Muffy?" Alana's dad asked the two tired children.  
"We learned basic multiplication…" Muffy said. Her response was more like a groan than an answer. "…And we were taught how to spell difficult words. I learned how to spell 'innocence'! I-N-N-O-S-I-N-S!" Muffy reported happily.  
"It's I-N-N-O-C-E-N-C-E!" Alana quickly corrected her best friend of her wrong spelling. Alana's dad laughed and asked his daughter next.  
"And what did you do today, princess?" He questioned. A small smile grew on Alana's tired face.  
"We had a pop quiz about animals in Science." Alana recalled as well. "We are supposed to match the mother animal with the baby animal. I got a perfect score"  
"So did I!" Muffy added happily. The two girls then gave each other a high five. Alana's dad laughed even more, entertained by the two children's cuteness. Their car then passed an alleyway. Alana saw a bunch of children who seemed to form two groups. They looked shabby and mean. They were wearing clothes that seem to be thrown away by people who have no use for them anymore. They seemed to be formed into two gangs and were about to go berserk on each other. There was a dirty-looking white boy standing in front of one group, and a tall black girl standing in front of the other. Alana disclosed that they were the gang leaders. They seemed to be shouting at each other, while their respective groups cheered their leaders on. The white boy then pushed the girl and kept on shouting stuff at her, while his group taunted the rival gang. The tall black girl was angry. She rolled up the right sleeve of her shirt and socked the white boy in the mouth. Alana immediately looked away in shock and fright. Muffy saw her reaction and asked Alana.  
"Hey, are you OK, Alana?" Muffy asked, concerned. Alana just nodded and didn't say anything further. It was a good thing that their car only drove by the alley for a few seconds. She didn't want to witness the whole of carnage. It would be scary for a 6-year-old girl to see a bloody street brawl. Alana peeked one last time out of her window and saw that they have gone only a few distances from the alley. She could still make out the black girl. And there was something red on her fist. Blood. Alana was terrified. She didn't expect that people in the city would be this violent…even the kids. She slumped back in the car and tried to forget it. _At least I won't be seeing those kids again…_ She thought. Alana then saw Muffy asleep beside her. Alana then found herself yawn and just decided to take a nap before they reached home. But somehow, that black girl stayed in her mind. She scared Alana.

The next day, Alana's class was informed by their class adviser that they will be visiting a child-care center in the slums tomorrow. Muffy was uncertain, while Alana was uneasy. _The slums…?_ Alana thought nervously. _Oh no! That is where those mean kids hang out!_ She thought some more. _The slums?_ Muffy thought as well. _I wonder…another orphanage…? _The class adviser handed out the children cards that will serve as their permit to go on their community service trip. On the cards were blanks to be filled up. There was one about what kind of relief goods the child will bring.  
"OK class, now that each of you has their permit cards, you must let your parents read and sign them." Their class adviser instructed. "You must let them put their signature on the blank; else you won't be able to go with us"  
"I…don't want to go." Alana muttered softly to Muffy. Muffy looked at her with a puzzled face.  
"Why? I thought you like to help the people in the slums?" Muffy queried.  
"…I…I do." Alana shakily answered. "But…I've got to tell you something later." She cut herself off." Muffy just nodded and waited for recess.

After a while, the bell for recess rang. The kids ran out of the room hastily, each trying to get to the playground first. Alana and Muffy were the last to go out. Alana then started to tell Muffy all about what she saw in the alley yesterday.  
"I am scared of the slums." Alana said for an intro.  
"Why? What's wrong?" Muffy was puzzled. Alana heaved a soft sigh.  
"It all started yesterday when we were going home. Dad drove by an alley and then I saw two groups of kids brawling with each other"  
"Oh." Muffy said in enlightenment. "What did they look like"  
"They are urchins, I think." Alana disclosed to Muffy. "They wore shabby clothes and they were dirty-looking"  
"Did that frighten you?" Muffy asked jokingly.  
"No!" Came Alana's response. Muffy giggled a bit. "Anyway, there was this white boy and this tall black girl. They seem to be gang leaders"  
"And then?" Muffy asked for the remainder of the story.  
"They were shouting at each other. The white boy pushed the black girl hard." Alana recounted. "The black girl became really mad. And then"  
"Then what!" Muffy abruptly interrupted.  
"…And then the girl punched the boy in the mouth!" Alana heaved her fist near her face back and forth to demonstrate to Muffy how she saw the street brawl. Muffy was slightly taken aback. "Then when I looked back, I could see some blood on her fist." Normally, a child would be shocked or appalled upon hearing that, but Muffy was a bit indifferent. She was surprised at the behavior of those children, but she just couldn't help but feel unmoved about it. After all, she grew up in an impoverished environment, wherein kids are abandoned and are left to fend for themselves. No wonder she's sort of used to hearing and seeing other kids scrap each other.  
"Don't worry. It's all gonna be OK." This was all that Muffy could say to appease Alana's fear. She grabbed Alana's hand and went out to have their break.

Alana miserably walked by Muffy's side the next day when they were going to their classroom. They arrived just in time for the class headcount before departing for the slums. Both of them entered the room and surrendered their permit cards to their teacher. Alana and Muffy took their respective seats and listened for instructions given by their teacher.  
"Now class, before we head off to our destination, I want you to do a headcount…" The teacher began to direct the class. "So we will know who is not here yet." Immediately, the first boy in the first row recited enthusiastically.  
"One!" Said the boy happily. The kid beside him continued with a deafening, "2". The chain went on and on until it reached Alana.  
"Eight!" Muffy exclaimed eagerly. But when the ball was passed to Alana, a less than audible sound was heard.  
"…N-nine." Alana stammered, preoccupied with the malignant memory of yesterday's alley brawl. Muffy turned to her and mouthed the words, "You OK?" to Alana. Alana managed to screw up a broken smile from her lips. After that, Alana looked away and didn't want to talk anymore. Muffy didn't come after her and just minded her own business. But she was worried about Alana. And about that growing trauma inside of her best friend.

After the headcount was finished, the students boarded the bus and were now off to the slum areas of the city. Alana could tell the transition of the establishments of the city to the downtown area. The city was bright, cheerful and not to mention, SAFE…while the downtown was nasty, foul and precarious. She could see the gradual change of the buildings and the people as they drove through the streets in their big yellow bus. The class then started to sing a song. Muffy was singing with the crowd, but Alana just didn't have it in herself to sing. She just blankly stared outside the window, watching brick buildings go by.  
"Hey…why don't you sing with us?" Muffy caringly said to her stunned friend. "It might help with your nervousness. Come on, Alana." Muffy then playfully got Alana's hands and clapped them together for her. Alana was somewhat happy that her best friend didn't grow annoyed at how she's acting. Alana nodded and joined in the singing, making Muffy happy in turn. Muffy was relieved that at least Alana is trying to get over her slight trauma. The bus drove along the transitioning surroundings, as the buildings completely transformed into the dark, shady part of the city- downtown San Francisco.

It didn't take any longer for them to reach their destination. Their big yellow bus rolled up a nasty-looking area, with a very wide entrance way. It was like a slum village in the heart of downtown San Francisco. Alana saw a tattered arch sign bearing the words, "Green Acres Village Area". Alana thought the name of the area was pretty off and inappropriate. She looked out the bus window and surveyed the "village". There was definitely nothing "green" in there and there were no trees to even consider it an "acre". There were only shabby-looking houses, each made of makeshift material like tin sheets, rubber tires and old wood. The only things that look kind of sturdy on the houses were the cemented walls. The swirling sensation in Alana's stomach was there again, eating her insides in a whirlpool of anxiety.  
"Muffy!" Alana hissed to her best friend, instantly grabbing her hand and locking it tight. "Don't leave me…" Muffy was well aware of Alana's situation and gladly acceded to her friend's request.  
"Of course, Alana! I'm not gonna leave you." Muffy said caringly, patting Alana's hand. Their teacher then stood up from the front seat and gave the class the "go signal" to stand up and follow her out of the bus.  
"OK, class. All of you please stand up. We will now alight the bus to meet out little friends!" Their teacher said with all enthusiasm. "And always stick with your buddy! We don't want you getting lost!" The students stood up, each with their corresponding partner in the buddy-system. Alana and Muffy stood up, holding each other's hand as usual. They both got out of the bus, but the fear in Alana's heart grew with every second that passed. As Alana surveyed her surroundings- all those tattered makeshift houses and the shabby-looking people, she felt her fear eating her up.

The students were then taken to the sort of "community clubhouse" of the village. It was only a fairly small gathering area in the middle of the houses; like the town square or something. The students were made to sit together as the village leader oriented to them about the tasks they will perform in their exposure trip. Alana and Muffy saw that behind the village leader were the children, dressed shabbily and they seem to be disgruntled at the sight of other kids in their territory. Alana wasn't aping attention to the village leader. She was looking around. Alana surveyed the kids behind the village leader. She then saw that one of them was far taller than the others. Alana leaned a bit more to see the tall kid's face. But what greeted her shook her in fear. The tall kid…was the tall black girl she saw the other day. The same one who punched the white boy and made his mouth bleed.  
"Oh no! She's here!" Alana whispered worriedly to Muffy. Muffy looked around, looking for the person Alana was referring to.  
"Who? Where?" Muffy asked, as she searched around, fidgeting and twisting her head from side to side. Alana pointed a small finger at the children behind the village leader. Muffy looked and saw that Alana was pointing to a tall black girl…who looked really tough…and scary.  
"Whoa…that is one tall girl." Muffy gasped in a sort of joking manner. "Is she the one who…you know…socked the white boy you were talking about?" Alana nodded and stayed silent. Muffy mouthed an "Oh" and didn't say anything anymore. After the village leader has finished her orientation speech, she then went to the kids behind her and directed them towards the front. The slum kids looked really scary, proof that they learned to live the hard life at a very young age. There was a boy who had a bruise around his right eye, a girl whose stare could kill anyone, and most of them had decayed teeth. They all wore tattered, worn-out clothes, but they didn't have any problems with that. Alana bit her lip and clung onto Muffy.  
"Now kids, find you're your partner that has been assigned to you." Alana's teacher instructed the whole class. Alana froze. _Oh yeah! We were asked to pick a partner! Oh no! That means Muffy has to leave me! NOOO!_ Alana's thoughts clashed against each other. She remembered how she pulled out a name from the box a few days ago. The name she got was…  
"Loca." Alana muttered absentmindedly to herself, still hanging onto Muffy. Most of the students have set forth to find their partner, but Alana didn't want to move.  
"Hey, Alana…let's get moving." Muffy said softly, beckoning Alana to come with her. Alana shook her head and said that Muffy should go by herself this time. "OK, of you say so. But are you gonna be OK"  
"Yeah." Alana responded with a nod. Muffy let go of Alana reluctantly and went off to find her slum kid partner. Alana knew she had better find hers as well. She walked towards the cluster of children- both from her class and from the slums. She then started to ask the kids around, a bit shakily, though.  
"I ain't Loca"  
"Buzz off"  
"Go ask someone else"  
These would have ticked off anyone who asked properly. Alana was no longer afraid. She was sort of annoyed now. She was asking these kids properly and politely and this is how they answer. She frowned and decided to ask other kids. Alana walked around the bunch of kids and asked around some more, this time she tried shouting out the question.  
"Hey, is there someone named Loca in here?" Alana called out. "Does anyone know where Loca is?" But there came no answer to her question. Just then someone at the back shouted.  
"Hey, I'm Loca!" Alana followed where the voice came from and found herself at the very back of the cluster. She made her way through the group of kids, squeezing herself through. When Alana finally made it to her partner, she looked downwards to dust her self first.  
"Hey, take it easy. The world around here is really dirty." Her partner said to her.  
"Thanks but…I'd rather stay clean." Alana said in response, not even looking at her partner.  
"Ah, that's good." Alana's partner said happily. The kid then extended a dark hand to her. "My name is Loca. And you are?" Alana finally finished clearing her clothes of dirt and looked up to shake hands with her partner. But when she looked up and saw who her partner was, Alana froze and was instantly apprehended by fear.  
"Y-Y-Y-You…" Alana stuttered nervously, her voice shaking terribly.  
Her partner, Loca…is one with the tall black girl who made that white boy's mouth bleed with her fist.  
"Huh? What's wrong?" Loca asked the trembling Alana. Alana's eyes were as wide as saucers and her lower lip trembled horribly. "Did you have your breakfast this morning? You look awfully pale"  
"Please don't hurt me!" Alana said out of the blue. If this would have been an animé, Loca would have sweatdropped.  
"Uhh…are you sure you're OK?" Loca asked in a way confused manner. She has no idea why this girl is acting this way.  
"You…I saw you the other day…you beat the boy in the mouth…" Alana said shakily, as Loca was slightly getting the reason why Alana is so afraid of her.  
"Oh…but how? I've never seen you before…" Loca said, putting a hand on her waist. Alana rubbed her sweaty hands in nervousness.  
"My dad picked me up from school and I saw you and your friends in the alley from our car." Alana explained, recalling the fresh, vivid memory of the alley rumble the day before. "You…erm…it was really scary." Alana was prepared of anything mean Loca might say. She shut her eyes and waited for the verbal death blow. But instead, what she heard was a joyful laugh.  
"Hahahahaha! That's it? Girl, you need to get around more." Loca chortled, patting Alana's back with one large hand. "Those things happen every day here in the slums. It's kinda like a natural routine." She added with a smile. The fear in Alana's face gradually faded and was replaced with a weak and awkward smile.  
"Hehehe…I fell so silly." Alana laughed a bit. "But aren't you afraid that he might want to get you back"  
"Nah, we're friends. That's just how we street kids are." Loca explained, cracking her knuckles. This scared Alana a bit. _These kids beat up each other for fun? Scary!_ Alana thought, taking a small step backward. Loca saw this and reassured Alana with a wide smile.  
"Don't worry! You've got nothin' to get jumpy about!" Loca said reassuringly. "I maybe tough, but I can still be your friend…um…er?" Loca didn't know Alana's name.  
"Alana. My name is Alana." Alana said quickly to end Loca's thinking. Loca took Alana's hand and shook it.  
"Nice to meet you, Alana!" Loca greeted her with happiness and excitement. Alana's fear has now completely withered and was happy to know that Loca was not really rowdy and violent as she thought.  
"Likewise, Loca." Alana smiled, shaking her new friend's hand.

"So, tell me more about yourself. It must be nice living uptown." Loca said dreamily, as she and Alana sat on a tall structure Loca calls, "The Tower". It was like a tree house, only there was no tree and it was built on top of a makeshift house. So it was more like a house-house. Anyway, they sat there, overlooking Green Acres.  
"Well, there's not really much in there. Just stores, malls, cable road cars…" Alana enumerated, looking up into the sky. Even the sky looked different in the downtown area. It was a sort of murky, with muddy clouds, unlike the clear sky in the uptown. "And then there's the school…pre K…Elementary school…Junior High"  
"Wow…" Loca said in response. "You know," She said, shifting to turn to Alana. "I've always wanted to live in the uptown and go to school"  
"Oh…" Alana said after hearing the confession. "It's a really nice place, school, I mean"  
"I bet." Loca said, but with the loss of the lively glow in her eyes. "If only I had my parents with me…then I wouldn't have to suffer this kind of life. I'd be safe"  
"…Why? What happened to your parents?" Alana then remembered how she and Muffy met for the first time. Was it fate's wish that Alana constantly bump into orphans? Maybe so. But Alana didn't complain. She was even thankful that she is able to meet these kinds of people, for she wanted to help them.  
"I…I-I don't know." Came Loca's short answer. "I only have some vague memories of them. The village leader said they died in an accident. But I guess that's just an overused lie. I can feel them…alive, somewhere. But even when I was still in my mom's womb, I could hear her calling me, saying, 'Loca…my baby girl…'." Alana felt her heart melt with pity. She wanted to help Loca…but she wasn't sure if what Loca wants can be given. She stayed silent, trying to think of a way. Alana felt like she was still in debt with her parents, after they agreed to fin Muffy a family. She now wasn't sure if her parents would still agree to help another homeless child.  
"But enough about me!" Loca said, shattering the silence. "Hey…don't mind me asking, but were you really shaken when you saw me punch that kid?" Loca asked Alana.  
"Yeah. It was just shocking…to see a kid beat up on another." Alana explained, twiddling her thumbs.  
"You know, there will come a time that you will also fight someone." Loca said. Once again, I had to interrupt the story. I was surprised that a young girl could come up with such thoughts. I asked my friend how Loca was able to come up with that profound statement.  
"Loca is a year older. Though the age gap is only a short time, roughing it out on the mean streets has taught her well." My friend explained. My curiosity as then satisfied and listened to the remainder of the story. Loca was now trying to lecture Alana on gathering her courage in facing battles- may they be verbal or physical. Alana clutched her knees close to her chest and listened on.  
"In the future, you will have to face your own battles…" Loca explained, distantly looking off into the sky. "And you can't just run away. Running away makes you weak. It will break you"  
"I guess…" Alana responded softly, slowly getting the point.  
"You know, I didn't beat that kid up without a purpose." Loca explained. "He wanted to steal some sweets at the mini-mart. Heh, even though I am a street urchin, I know better than to steal." Alana couldn't say anything. Her stereotypical viewpoint towards street children has been negated because of Loca's reasons.  
"I mean, even though we don't have much money, the elders here in our little area make sure we don't go a day without eating." Loca muttered, her lips forming smirks as she talked. "So, I don't find any reason to commit crimes, because people look after me"  
"I'm happy to know that you are different." Alana said in response. She wanted to hear the rest of the story. "So, what happened to the kid you punched"  
"Well, I was trying to stop him from doing anything stupid, but he just wouldn't listen." Loca said in recollection. "He then started to pick on me about being chicken. If there's one thing I hate, it's being called a coward. I was only trying to steer clear of trouble"  
"And then you punched him?" Alana asked, followed by a soft chuckle. Loca nodded, not looking at Alana. "Haha, well…I guess that was the _right_ thing to do. You made a wise decision not to join in the crime"  
"Thanks. I still know what's right from wrong, you know." Loca said happily. "So, you should be brave always, Alana. You'll just never know when someone will strike you. And at least, if that ever happens, you will still stand strong and fearless"  
"Thanks…thank you very much, Loca." Alana said, holding one of Loca's hands. Loca patted her new friend on the shoulder. Just then, an idea hatched in Alana's head. She turned to Loca with bright sparkles in her eyes.  
"Hey…I think I know how to find your parents." Alana said out of the blue. Loca was sort of frozen, with an expression of "go on" written all over her face. "I also feel that they are alive…you know…that kind of feeling"  
"Yeah. But how?" Asked Loca with all expectation. Alana stood up and posed in a hero-like stance, putting her hands on her waist and smiling with all the pride she could muster up.  
"Don't worry, young citizen! Alana will find a way!" Alana joked, extending a fist into the air and making Loca laugh. Just then, Muffy joined them in The Tower, huffing and puffing all the air she could get. Alana's face was mixed with both shock and gladness.  
"Whoa…took me a while to find you!" Muffy managed to say in a joking manner, but was still catching her breath. "You know, I like, had to ask many kids to find out where you are, Alana." She then looked sideways and saw Loca sitting nest to Alana. "Hey, who's your friend?" She asked, smiling at Loca, who smiled back.  
"Oh!" Alana jerked. "Muffy, meet my friend, Loca"  
"Hey, Muffy!" Loca said with a happy wave of the hand. "Nice to meet'cha"  
"And Loca, meet my best friend, Muffy!" Alana exclaimed, extending a hand as if showing something on display in a store window.  
"Hi Loca, nice to meet you too!" Muffy chimed, grinning. She then looked at Alana.  
"Alana, Teacher said we're going now." Muffy said to Alana. Loca looked sadly at Alana, while Alana exchanged the same look. Muffy then saw the sadness in both Alana and Loca's faces. "I still want to hang out here…but Teacher said we should go now…" Muffy said with gloom in her voice. Alana looked at Loca and bent down to hug her. Alana's head rested on Loca's shoulder as the tall girl patted her back.  
"Thanks, Loca." Alana said gratefully, as she continued to lock her friend in an embrace.  
"Don't mention it. R-Remember, be brave!" Loca said to Alana, her voice quivering. Alana then looked at Loca and whispered something to her.  
"Don't worry. I will find a way. You will see your parents again, I promise." Alana said in a whisper then stood up. She turned to Muffy and went with her best friend. Both of them took one last look at Loca before departing. Alana could see something glistening in Loca's eyes. Loca rubbed a finger on her eyes to stop the salty tears from flowing.  
"I-I ain't crying." Loca lied, but was pretty obvious that she was. "I'm gonna miss you both. I'm happy to have new friends"  
"We'll miss you, too." Muffy answered. Even though she only met Loca just now, she felt that Loca is a true friend. The feeling came naturally like an instinct.  
"Yes…take care, Loca." Alana said. Then, she said the word she dreads to speak to Loca. "…Goodbye." With that, Alana and Muffy turned their backs on Loca and departed for their big, yellow school bus. Loca stood there, with hope filling her heart. She trusted Alana. She trusted her that she will find a way to reunite her with her long-lost parents.

On the bus, the students in Alana's class peered through the windows, waving goodbye to all their new friends. The kids of Green Acres waved back happily to them. All of the children were very happy to have made new friends, even though they came from totally different walks of life. Muffy was avidly waving to the kids, as Alana peered through the window and saw the lone tall girl ay the back of the cluster. Alana raised a hand and waved it at the tall girl at the back. Loca saw Alana waving to her and waved back as well, smiling with all the happiness and joy in her heart. The bus then started moving, leaving the Green Acres behind. The kids of Green Acres ran after the bus, until it was too far away to chase. Alana sat back down, her heart mixed with sorrow and anticipation. Sorrow, because she had to leave Loca behind and anticipation, for she can't wait to ask her parents for a huge favor.  
"Muffy…" Alana started a conversation. "I made a promise to Loca." She added.  
"Huh? What promise?" Muffy asked, confused.  
"Loca…she's separated from her parents." Alana filled her in with an explanation. "I promised I'll find them"  
"What if…you don't?" Muffy said in anxiety. But Alana wasn't shaken, even for a bit.  
"I will find them. I know they are alive somewhere." Alana couldn't explain it, but she somehow felt the same sensation Loca felt about her parents being alive. And that drove her even more to find them.

As soon as Alana got home, she immediately went down to business. Alana went straight to her parents and informed them about her cause. At first, Mama and Papa were flabbergasted, for their daughter was asking for things that are very unusual. First it was an orphan friend, now to find an urchin's parents. It was beyond weird. They disagreed, thinking that the request was too outrageous.  
"But…think of that child…" Alana said, trying to get her parent's sympathy and putting on the tried-and-tested trick, the puppy dog eyes. "I can feel her parents are alive somewhere. Please, help me…Mama? Papa? Think if I was that child, and I'm looking for you? Would you ignore me?" This was guaranteed to work. Gathering empathy from Mama and Papa always worked for Alana. And this time was no exception. Before Alana knew it, There were notices about a girl looking for her parents spread around town. Alana saw the leaflets bearing the words: "Attention: Girl looking for parents" and below it were details and Alana's address, which served as contact particulars. And since Alana's father was working in an international company, he utilized that opportunity to spread the word outside of San Francisco. Alana was confident that this is going to work, and Loca will finally see her parents.  
It didn't take long before someone responded to the notices. One night, a couple came to Alana's house, seeking some help regarding the flyers. The couple was desperate to get some help, and from the moment Alana saw them, she knew that Loca's reunion with her parents was really just a matter of moments now. There was a strong resemblance of Loca on the father's face and a bit on the mother's as well. Alana's parents immediately came to the couple's aid and learned that they really are Loca's long-lost parents. They were victims of a car crash accident. The accident happened right after Loca was born, as they were driving home from the hospital one rainy night. Loca's mother did not choose to go home at night, but the doctor advised her to rest in a more sanitary place. Their car spun out of control due to the slippery road and crashed. Loca's parents were injured badly, as the infant was kept safe.  
"When we came to consciousness…our baby was gone." Loca's father explained. "We looked everywhere, but we couldn't find her…" Loca's father added sadly. After the accident, the couple had settled in New York and continued to look for their missing baby. But eventually, they came to accept that she was gone and they could never ever find her. But that was until now. After learning about the notices Alana sent out, the couple rushed over to San Francisco to be reunited with their daughter. After hearing the couple's story, Alana and her parents brought Loca's parents to Green Acres immediately the next day.  
"Loca?" Alana asked, climbing The Tower. As she figured, Loca would be there. Loca turned around and was engulfed with joy to see Alana.  
"Alana! You came back!" Loca said happily. "I missed ya!" She added. Loca then noticed the unusually bright glint in Alana's eyes.  
"…I promised you I'd find your parents." Alana whispered. Upon hearing that, Loca jerked in anticipation. Her eyes widened like saucers and stared at Alana.  
"No…" Loca said in disbelief. But Alana argued with a nod. Loca got up and rushed down The Tower with all her eagerness. When Loca finally reached the ground landing, there stood in front of her, the greatest gift she could ever wish for. Faint memories of her parents flooded Loca's mind. She was merely an infant when she saw them, and her eyes had not worked so well back then. But she knew…because of a strong sense of blood kinship, that these people before her are her…  
"Mom! Dad!" Loca exclaimed, immediately jumping into the arms of her father and mother.  
"Oh, baby girl! I never thought we'd find you!" Her father exclaimed happily, tears streaming down his face.  
"My sweet little child…we looked everywhere for you…and now…" Loca's mom couldn't speak clearly, as her heart was overwhelmed with joy and excitement. "We…found you." Alana and her parents looked at the happy picture of Loca finally being reunited with her parents. Alana smiled at what she has done, seeing how it paid off splendidly. Loca turned back and looked at Alana, her eyes bloodshot from crying so many tears. Loca got down from her parent's embrace and approached Alana. Loca embraced her friend in a warm tight hug and cried on Alana's shoulder.  
"Thank you…thank you…" Loca repeated as she continued to cry. Alana felt her eyes drip with hot tears as well. She hugged Loca to make her feel even better.  
"You're welcome. I am happy to help." Alana said, crying. She was really satisfied of what she has done in her tender age. First, she gave Muffy, an orphan a home. And now, she reunited Loca with her long-lost family. Alana couldn't ask for anything else anymore.  
She had everything now. All the money. All the clothes. All the luxury.  
And all the friends she could count on.  
She now has Muffy and Loca…and the Terrible Trio was finally complete.


	4. Twisted Innocence

**Disclaimer: I do not own That's So Raven or any related characters.**

I wasn't able to say anything. My friend looked at me, her eyes seemingly asking what my reaction was. There was absolutely nothing I could say. I just couldn't believe all that I've heard. First, there's Muffy; an orphan whose parents were killed by robbers, then there's Loca; a street urchin stolen from her parents during an accident. I asked her for almost a million times if this was how things really happened. She'd nod. I knew those nods were enough. Even though my friend had done so many crimes against people, she wasn't a liar. And besides, how could someone make up those kinds of story? It is just plain mean. Even too mean for my friend to do. I accepted every word that came from her mouth, and maybe I'd have a hard time adjusting to them whenever I'd see Muffy or Loca. Perhaps I'll think, "Oh…Muffy is an orphan." or, "Loca was a street urchin!" I lifted my head and looked at my friend. Her eyes are crimson from crying. I guess I'd feel the same way if I recollected my past with my two best friends. I understood perfectly how she felt, neglected and unloved by the people whom she strove to help. She rested her head on my shoulder as she continued to cry. I could feel the sleeve of my shirt becoming wet from her tears. I did my best to comfort her.

"Shh…don't cry anymore." I said. "It's gonna be OK, Alana. It's gonna be OK."

After the reunion with their daughter, Loca's parents moved to San Francisco to settle there for good. At first, they wanted to take Loca with them to New York, but Loca insisted to stay in San Francisco. Loca wanted to stay because of her new (and as well as old) friends. Fortunately, the company where Loca's father worked has an opening in the San Francisco district, so looking for a job became a breeze. They stayed in a house two blocks away from Alana's and Muffy's in the uptown. Loca would go to Alana's regularly and play there with her friends. It didn't take long before Muffy and Loca were also bonded as friends. And soon enough, their friendship strengthened and the three of them became inseparable.

"It is on this day, that I am proud to announce…" Alana declared one afternoon during their daily play dates. "That you, Muffy and you, Loca…" She added, going to her friends and touching their heads as if knighting them. "And I, Alana, make up the greatest and strongest friendship this world has ever seen! We, Alana, Muffy and Loca, will become unbreakable and will always be together no matter the problem or the event. We will look out for each other and won't desert one another."

"Yes!" Muffy exclaimed, standing up and taking Alana's hand. Alana continued.

"It is on this day, that I make our friendship absolute. We will stay strong even if we are faced with an uber-hard problem!" Alana mixed in her little kid vocabulary, considering that she doesn't know a lot of words yet. Loca then stood up and took Alana's other hand.

"Yeah! We will stay strong!" Loca said happily. She knew that Alana somehow learned from her lecture about bravery and staying strong. Alana continued.

"On this mo-mo…men…tu…?" Alana couldn't pronounce the word "momentous". Loca leaned over and whispered the right pronunciation to Alana, causing Muffy to giggle a bit. Alana's face lit up and said a soft thank you to Loca.

"On this mo-men-tous day, I declare that we, Alana, Muffy and Loca…" Alana paused and looked at her friends by her side. "Form the Terrific Trio, the strongest friendship this world has ever seen!"

"Yeah!" Loca exclaimed, raising a fist into the air.

"Whoo-hoo! I'm like…whoo-hoo!" Muffy couldn't really find some words to celebrate and settled for her cheers. It was on that day that Alana, Muffy and Loca made their group. But…you might be wondering. Why is it called Terrific Trio and not Terrible? I also asked this to Alana. Seems that there's a story behind it. If you're still reading up to this point, then I guess you'd figure that Alana, Muffy and Loca were not really evil little seeds to start with. Alana was a helpful little girl, who had deep compassion in her heart- and very different from the middle school bully who made people's lives a living hell. Muffy was an innocent, sweet little girl who just wanted to live in a family- unlike the mean cheerleader who is arrogant towards her inferior. And Loca was a young girl who learned to live in the spiteful world at a young age, but learned a lot and passes her tender wisdom to other children- and nothing like the big tyrant who often resulted to violent means whenever she never got her way. Alana then answered my question.

Why was the Terrific Trio changed into the horrid Terrible Trio?

After a year, the three of them stepped in the second grade. Loca was immediately accepted by the school seeing how she missed the first two fundamental stages in education, and how she couldn't afford to miss out on any more. They have lived under their self-christened group, the Terrific Trio and never did they separate. They were just like any other friend group in school, who hung out, ate lunch together and sat beside each other in class. But no one foresaw the dramatic change that will happen to the Terrific Trio.

It happened one morning, as the Terrific Trio came to school. A group of boys were hanging out by their lockers and didn't seem to want to move. Alana, Muffy and Loca wanted to get their books from their lockers, but the guys wouldn't let them.

"Excuse me…but can you please move?" Alana asked politely, with a smile on her face. "We have to get our books for our classes." Loca and Muffy nodded behind her. But the answer wasn't as simple as a "yes".

"Make us! You're just a stupid girl." A boy, possibly the leader scoffed. "And we got here first! We don't care if you go to class without your little books, right boys?" He added. His little minions snickered behind him. But Alana was persistent.

"Please! I'm asking you nicely." Alana pleaded for them to move. Loca, however, wanted to take some action. Her hand was clutched in a fist and ready to strike, but Muffy prevented her.

"Well, we don't care! So take a hike, loser!" The boy said, and with a thrust of his arm, knocked Alana back. The boys laughed even louder. Loca caught Alana after she was pushed and waited for anything Alana might say. Muffy and Loca helped Alana up.

"Are you OK, Alana?" Muffy asked, brushing Alana's hair back. Alana didn't say anything.

"Yo, Alana. Want me to take care of these guys?" Loca asked, cracking her knuckles. Alana didn't say anything. The boys then started to put more fuel into the fire.

"What's the matter, Alana, cat got your tongue?" This was then followed by a roar of laughter from his cronies. Alana then remembered what Loca told her about not backing down in a fight. She figured this would be the right time to test if she really has learned form Loca's lecture. Alana lifted her head, her eyes losing their sprightly glow. Her eyes were empty, as her face had no expression in it. It looks like she has gone numb. But then, something shocking came from her mouth that no one, not even Muffy and Loca expected to come from her.

"Loca…" Alana muttered. Loca listened. "Pound them."

"But Alana-"

"Just do it!" Alana cut her off with a vicious command, her eyes flaring up as she looked over her shoulder to Loca. Loca nodded and rushed forth to beat the guys in a bloody pulp. The guys were scrawny, only about a half of Loca's height. Loca was tall, and she didn't feel scared that there were four of the guys and only one of her. Alana watched as Loca's fists made contact with the boys' heads, stomach, mouths and faces. Muffy was scared, but Alana didn't feel the slightest sympathy, humility or anxiety. Alana watched as the boys suffered in Loca's hands, literally. A small smile curved on her lips. When she thought the boys had enough, Alana called Loca back.

"That is enough, Loca." She said lifelessly. Loca was still holding one of them by the collar, her fist raised in the air. She looked at the boy. He had his bruised face scrunched up in a scared frown, his eyes shut tight. Loca scowled and threw him on his back. There were small spots of blood on the boy's shirts, coming from open cuts on their brows and from their bleeding mouths. Loca took her place behind Alana, her conscience slightly bothering her. But the urchin in her was satisfied. Loca somehow felt that her aching for a good fight was satisfied. It felt good. It felt really good when her fist made contact with human flesh, and the blood would then seep out of the fresh cut. Loca then didn't notice that she was smiling at what she's done. Alana's smile stayed there. It wasn't sweet. It was evil. Muffy felt her insides trembling. This wasn't the Alana she knew. This one is a vicious tyrant, out to get anyone who opposed her. Alana then turned to look at Muffy. Muffy was shocked to see how the glow in Alana's face faded and how she has gone numb of compassion.

"Muffy," Alana started. Muffy knew that whatever Alana will ask her, she'd better agree to avoid trouble. "Clear the area. No word of this must get to the teachers." Muffy shakily agreed to it.

"W-Well…n-nothing to see here! Please clear out." Muffy stammered, shooing the people away with her hands. The people didn't move an inch. They continued to view what happened, exchanging whispers and curious stares. Alana didn't like this.

"Muffy…clear the area." Alana repeated, her voice becoming more poisonous. "Do you really want all these people staring at you everyday? Talking about you?" Alana added, trying to spur Muffy into her bidding. As if it hit her, Muffy's face snapped.

"No…I don't." She muttered to herself. Then, to everybody's surprise, Muffy's usually sweet face was now twisted in a nasty smirk, abrasive and harsh. She put her hands on her hips and started to snap and bark at the bystanders.

"Like, take a picture or something! Get your noses out of our business!" Muffy shouted, driving the bystanders away. "And don't even try telling the teachers! The moment we find out you told someone…we won't leave you until you're dead, got it?" This scared the kids who were watching. They didn't expect this kind of behavior to come from Alana's gang. They went away with fear flooding their insides. A new breed of bullying has spawned in their school. Muffy huffed after shouting, catching her breath. She has never shouted at anyone before. It felt good. It felt good to release all that energy from inside her. Somehow, it felt good to bark at others, especially if they cannot do anything to respond or retort. A wide, mean smile spread across Muffy's face as she turned to Alana, who raised a thumb at her. Loca nodded, grinning quite evilly. Muffy's smirk grew worse, folding her arms across her chest. Alana looked at the bruised boys on the floor and stepped on the leader's head. The leader winced in pain as Alana's foot hit the bruises on his face.

"The next time you pull the same trick on us, I'll make sure that you'll get something even worse than this." Alana hissed, moving her foot on the boy's face, as if trying to put out a cigarette with her foot. She lifted her foot and walked past Loca and Muffy, who themselves, couldn't believe what happened, but somehow, they feel really good.

"Loca, Muffy." Alana called, not looking at them. Loca and Muffy nodded at each other and followed Alana. This was the beginning of the so-called, "Reign Of Terror" brought about by Alana's gang on the school. After classes, Muffy and Loca were again at Alana's for their play date. But this time, the air was no longer sweet and innocent. It was rancorous and nasty, a bad aura drifting all around the room.

"The Terrific Trio is no more." Alana said, her voice grim. Loca and Muffy waited, but there were traces of twisted excitement on their faces. "We will no longer be pushed around. We try to be polite and this is what we get."

"Yeah. I don't like…like it!" Muffy already developed her trademark cheerleader accent. It came quite naturally. Loca cracked her knuckles.

"If anyone wants to mess with us, they'll have to go through me first." She declared, punching her palm with a fist. Alana smirked.

"From this moment on, we, Alana, Muffy and Loca are no longer members of the Terrific Trio." Alana said. "We now form a group who lives their own life, and won't let anyone get in our way. What we want, we will get." Muffy and Loca were getting really excited and cheered Alana on.

"We will no longer be nice."

"We are no longer the Terrific Trio."

"From now on, the three of us will be known as the Terrible Trio…and we will reign over our school, filling the hearts of our peers with fear."

Loca and Muffy cheered for their leader. They couldn't all explain it, but deviating from the good path felt good. They wondered if rebelling really felt this great. But they didn't really worry about details. All that is important to them now is that they are free to do whatever they want.

And anyone stupid enough to get in their way is dead meat.


	5. Reunited

**Disclaimer: I do not own That's So Raven or any related characters.**

I went to school the next day with all these questions in my head. I wondered if Muffy and Loca ever remember their days with Alana. It saddened me a bit. I mean, what they shared was still a friendship, after all. All my curiosity drove me to do something to try and save a friendship that has absolutely nothing that concerns me. I know that I am driving myself straight into the mouth of trouble, but I knew Alana wanted to save her friendship with Muffy and Loca; and I only want to make things easier for her. I walked passed clusters of people, not even trying to look at anyone or speaking to them. All I have in my mind was to find Muffy and Loca. I arrived by a water fountain and chanced upon Bianca, Muffy and Loca tormenting a thirsty student. They were very easy to spot, since they wore a matching ensemble of purple. They let the water flow and near the guy's mouth to the water, but would then pull him back immediately and stop the water. The three of them laughed offensively at their victim, while I was just there to watch. Somehow, I felt that I wanted to back down on my task, but I remembered Alana. She really wanted to be reunited with Muffy and Loca. I didn't exactly have no choice. I could run away, but I really want to help. So, I shut my eyes, took in a gust of breath and walked forward to confront Muffy and Loca.

"Muffy, Loca!" My voice was loud, as if shouting at them. I didn't know where I got the courage to do that, but it just came to me. Muffy and Loca looked over their shoulders and saw me behind them. I felt their acidic stares burn holes through me. Muffy and Loca turned and faced me. Their shadows seemed to loom over me. Bianca saw me as well and got in front of her two followers. Being rash, Bianca grabbed me by my shirt collar.

"What do you want with them?" Bianca asked venomously. I could feel her hot breath. Kissy Fresh…but it felt so uncomfortable against my face. I shrugged. "You stay away from us if you don't wanna get hurt, you hear?"

"Drop the girl, now!'

The four of us turned our heads, each instantly filled with different emotions. I was happy, Bianca was angry, Loca was shocked and Muffy was uneasy. Bianca let go of me and faced the stranger, while Muffy and Loca couldn't believe their eyes. The students were frozen on the spot, not believing what they're seeing. She walked forward, as the students steered clear, paving a way for her. She walked down that path, her eyes fixed solidly on the four of us. It was like they saw the dead walking the mortal soil once again, surveying her with stunned faces. Whispers instantly flew around. I could her statements like, "Wasn't she sent to military school?" and "She's back! She's alive!" coming from the students. I was relieved and happy to see her, thinking that all will finally be resolved.

"Alana!" I cried, running to her side. Alana smiled at me, taking my hand as I ran to her. "But, aren't you supposed to be…you know?"

"I was released from military school just now." Alana reported happily. "I figured that going back here in Bayside is the first right thing to do."

"Aww, isn't that touching?" Bianca sneered, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "If you came back for your crew, Alana, you ain't never getting them back. They're with me now." Muffy and Loca didn't say anything. They were petrified at the sight of Alana, whom they thought they'll never be seeing again.

"Alana…" Muffy said, taking a step forward, but was barricaded by Bianca's arm. Loca took her back, but she also wanted to go over there to Alana.

"Is that so?" Alana asked. I wasn't sure why she's so confident. Though I root for her side, I really didn't have that much faith in the way she will reclaim Muffy and Loca. "I think it is so low…even for me, to neglect all that we have been through." Alana said. Her words pierced through Muffy and Loca. "I was thrown in military school. I had to leave everything I grew to love here in Bayside. But you know what? Every waking moment, I thought about you guys- Muffy and Loca. I thought about you guys during my time there. Your memories helped me through tough times…at those points when I thought of giving up…"

"Alana…" Muffy called out to her once again. I turned to see that Muffy was crying, her tears smudging her mascara and sending rivulets of blackened tears down her face. I looked at Loca who had her head down, but her tears didn't escape my sight. Alana continued.

"Each memory gave me strength, pushing me to go on and never give up. I thought, if I make it out of here…I will go back to Muffy and Loca. I will go back to my two best friends in the whole wide world." Alana added. Her eyes were becoming clouded with a wall of tears. But odd enough, they just welled in there and didn't flow. "But then…I heard of what you've done." Alana looked at me and back to them again. "You have forsaken me." Muffy then wailed, crying her heart out like she never did before. Loca hugged Muffy, serving as a sort of comforting shoulder for her to cry on.

"Shut up! There ain't no way you're getting them back!" Bianca shouted amidst the drama, pounding her fist on a nearby locker. Alana knew better than to answer her. She continued with her statements.

"I learned that you chose to go with this person," Alana paused and gave Bianca a dirty look. If looks could kill, Bianca would have been dead by now. "Doing crimes that I never ever imagined you would do. I am no saint…but at least I know when to stop."

"You're chicken! You never had it in you to lead a bad gang!" Bianca snapped, circling around Alana. Alana seemed to not see her. She then continued.

"Just like you said Loca, even though I am a mischievous person, I know better than to commit grave crimes." Alana said, looking at Loca. Loca didn't look away. Instead, she looked at Alana straight in they eye and guess what? A smiled formed on her lips. Alana smiled back. Bianca looked over her shoulder angrily and saw Loca smiling at Alana. Bianca looked back at Alana.

"I can do mischief. I can stir trouble." Alana continued. She saw that Loca and Muffy were intently listening. "But I know my limits. I really don't know why you'd follow someone who got kicked out of military school. It shows that you really want to throw away your life." Alana added. Her words seem to grow more and more painful to Loca and Muffy. "A life that we shared…a life in which we spent every second of it together. But you know, even if you did this to me…one thing stayed the same."

All of us waited. I looked at Loca and Muffy, who were obviously being bothered by their conscience. Bianca was furious. I was waiting for Alana to finish.

"Even though you deserted me, I just want you guys to know…" Alana said, walking towards Muffy and Loca. To my surprise, as well as to Loca's, Muffy's, Bianca's and everybody else's, Alana wrapped her arms around Muffy and Loca's shoulders and locked them in an embrace.

"I want you to know…that you'll always be my two best friends…" Alana said tearfully. They shared an embrace that is tight, warm and sincere. I watched as Loca and Muffy unsteadily raised their arms to return the hug. But it came through. Muffy and Loca returned Alana's hug, embracing their mislaid friend for the first time in a long while. Muffy cried hard on Alana's shoulders, as Loca tried to fight her tears, but failed to do so.

"We missed you so much Alana…" Muffy cried, her voice trembling as she spoke. "We're sorry for what we have done…we're so sorry…"  
"Alana…never leave us again. Promise us…never leave us…" Loca added, her tears falling hard on Alana's shoulder. The tears in Alana's eyes finally gushed out and dripped along her face. These weren't tears of anger. These were tears of joy. I watched the happy picture, folding my arms across my chest and smiled.

"I've forgiven you long ago…" Alana said. "And I will never leave you guys…I'll stay here with you…until this world crumbles down to nothing, I'll be with you." Bianca couldn't take it anymore. She cracked her knuckles and called for Loca and Muffy.

"Muffy! Loca! Get your selves over here and away from that chicken-wuss!" Bianca snarled angrily. Loca broke free from the hug and so did Muffy.

"Like, are you talking to us?" Muffy asked bluntly, raising one eyebrow at Bianca. "'Cause we don't talk to anyone Alana doesn't like." Bianca was staggered at what she's hearing. She gritted her teeth and pointed a finger at Muffy.

"You will pay for this, Muffy!" Bianca threatened. "I'm gonna beat you so hard, I'm gonna-"

"You're gonna what?" Loca asked, stepping in front of Alana and Muffy, punching her palm with a fist. "If you're gonna hurt my best friends, you're gonna have to go through me first!" Loca said bravely. Bianca's eyes widened like saucers. She knew she'd better keep her distance since Loca was five times taller and stronger than her. Whispers and laughter then started to fly around the hallway.

"Hey, hey! Bianca's not so tough anymore!" A random person from the crowd shouted. "She's nothing more than a weak little pansy!" It was then followed by a roar of laughter. I, too, somehow found it amusing. I laughed along as well, as Bianca found herself alone and surrounded.

"Stop it! Quit laughing, you idiots!" Bianca growled, apprehension creeping all over her spine. She was surrounded by the people whom she tormented and made to look like a fool. The tables have turned, and now she's the one being made a monkey of. Bianca fell to her knees, gripping her head and trying to shut out all the laughter around her. Alana smirked and walked over to the fallen bully. Bianca looked up and saw Alana's shadow looming over her.

"Leave my sight." Alana sternly commanded. Bianca didn't move. "I said leave." Bianca just stared at her. Just then, Loca got herself into the scene and barked at Bianca.

"Hey! Alana said leave!" Loca barked, brandishing a fist.

"…!" Bianca was alarmed, but didn't say anything. She scrambled on her feet and scampered off and out of the hallway. Loca turned to Alana, who gave her a thumbs up. Muffy looked at Alana who ordered her to clear the area, just like she always did.

"Like, buzz off, creeps! Leave now if you don't want to end up like that sorry whatsherface!" Muffy snapped at the bystanders. The people cleared out immediately after the little spectacle. I, however, stayed despite the warning. I watched as Alana and her friends celebrated their reunion.

"Wow, you got better at insulting, Muffy." Alana commended, patting Muffy on the shoulder. "And you, Loca, never lost that bully nerve in you." Alana said to Loca, who smiled at her. Muffy then held Alana's hands and looked at her with a lively shine in her eyes.

"Alana…Loca and I…we are sorry for leaving you." Muffy apologized, grasping Alana's hands tighter as every second passed.

"Aww, that's OK. It's all water under the bridge now." Alana said, hugging Muffy once more.

"But you know, Alana…we do have a reason why we joined Bianca." Loca explained. Alana turned to her and listened. "We didn't join her…because we wanted to make friends with her."

"But why? What is your reason?" Alana couldn't deny it, but a little resentment was still in her heart because of what Muffy and Loca had done to her.

"We…never considered Bianca a friend. We just joined her because…" Muffy spoke. Alana's face grew more curious with each passing moment. "We desperately sought after your shadow, Alana. We looked for you in Bianca." Alana was surprised. All this time, she thought that her friends had completely deserted her. But after hearing this, her opinion changed. She stayed quiet as Loca finished the explanation.

"Bianca was bad…a leader that is strong. Muffy and I figured…that an Alana might be somewhere in there." Loca explained, taking one of Alana's hands. Alana felt her eyes becoming hot and sore again, as a warm liquid built up again. "But…she was far from you. When they said she was bad, they really meant it. She really has no compassion for others…no judgment, no conscience." Alana listened on. "She was no friend. There were so many timed that Muffy and I considered leaving…but were too afraid. Bianca wasn't one who'd take it sitting down, you know." Alana nodded, her curiosity satisfied.

"We desperately sought you…but never found you." Muffy added, finishing the story. "So…that's it. We never abandoned you Alana. You were always in our hearts…both of us." Muffy patted Loca's back. Alana's welling tears flowed down her face again, her heart filled with joy and contentment. She was very happy to know that her friends never wished to leave her, and that they thought of her every in single moment as well.

"You guys are the best!" Alana exclaimed.

"Like, group hug!" Muffy chimed, jumping a bit. The three of them locked on another in one warm hug.

"I love you guys!" Loca said zealously, not knowing that her hug was crushing her two best friends.

"Ermm…Loca," Alana said, gasping for air a bit. "You're crushing my windpipe."

"Yeah, like, mine too!" Muffy added, catching her breath as well.

"Oh, sorry." Loca said sheepishly, letting go of her friends.

"I'm so glad that we're together again!" Alana said. Loca and Muffy agreed. Just then, Alana donned a hero-like stance and started to declare something. I could only watch. They didn't seem to mind me staring. "Look out, Bayside! Alana is back!" Loca and Muffy cheered by her side, as an invisible crowd of people bore witness to this declaration. "We, Alana, Muffy and Loca are together again!"

"And nobody could separate us! Ever!" Muffy cheered in her trademark cheerleader accent.

"Nobody's getting in the way of our friendship again!" Loca said ardently. A student then walked along the hallway and grazed his shoulder with Alana's by accident. He didn't see where he was going because he was reading a book. Alana's face scrunched up in a scowl.

"Sorry, I was reading my book and I didn't see-" The student looked up to see Alana's grimaced visage staring at him. Loca and Muffy were smirking, merely waiting for Alana's orders. "A-A-Alana? Oh no…I'm dead."

"Muffy, Loca," Alana said, looking from side to side. "Get him."

"Like, happy to do it!" Muffy said cheerily.

"Finally, some action!" Loca exclaimed, getting ready to pounce.

"No, no! WAAAAAAAHHHH!" The student dropped his book and ran off for dear life, with Muffy and Loca chasing after him. Alana smiled and watched as the three of them disappeared at the hall corner. Alana turned her attention to me and smiled.

"Now you know the truth." Alana said softly, but I caught it clearly. I merely nodded in response. Alana didn't say anything more and ran off after Muffy and Loca. And there I stood, happiness overflowing in my heart. To others, that may be something that doesn't concern them, but to me, I was happy to at least hear out Alana's story…to know that somehow I did help relieve her pain. But I have to admit, I was pretty dumbstruck when I heard about Muffy and Loca's pasts. I never knew what they had gone through at a very young age. And I couldn't believe how compassionate Alana was before…helping strangers she barely knows. But nevertheless, I was happy that a strong friendship was restored, and maybe will even be stronger that it was before. An image of the three of them happily hanging out together filled my mind. Together forever, never apart. It was then that I finally realized it:

Muffy and Loca will never leave Alana's side. They'll always be there with her, 'till the world with breathe its last. They are willing to sacrifice everything for Alana. They owe their current state to her, for Alana was the one who made their existence today possible.

It was then I realized that the Terrible Trio is absolute, and Muffy and Loca will forever pay their debt to Alana.

But every single moment that will be sacrificed is well worth it.


End file.
